


Barrel of Fun

by Madisuzy



Series: Turk Vincent arc [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gun play, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Turk Vincent Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent barrels through Tseng's sudden burst of jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barrel of Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickcows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/gifts).



> * Smut with a sprinkle of fluff and crack, written in two hours with the assistance of vodka, so it's completely off the cuff and crazy and probably full of mistakes. Posting quickly before I lose the nerve. I hope this cheers you up, kick! :)  
> * Occurs roughly six months after Performance Anxiety.

The mission went off without a hitch, not that Tseng expected any less with his whole team on board and in top condition. The bar in the slums was silent now except for the sounds of broken glass crunching underfoot and the random dripping of various fluids collecting into gruesome puddles. At least the smell of booze smothered the scent of death some.

"Nice," Valentine hummed, walking up the stairs to where Tseng stood on the second level, looking over the scene of carnage below. He stopped beside his superior, raising an eyebrow as Reno jumped behind the bar and started collecting all the bottles that weren't broken. "You want me to stop him?"

"No, let him take what he wants. He did well tonight," Tseng replied, noticing that Rude and Elena were still checking bodies and making sure all were terminated.

"He did... surprisingly," Valentine murmured. Tseng glanced sideways and noticed Vincent's grin as he watched the redhead, eyes alight and... no. No that wasn't acceptable at all.

"You want him," Tseng muttered low, jealousy curling like a snake in his stomach. He knew this might happen one day, but not Reno... gods, not somebody he had to work with and couldn't kill.

Vincent turned towards him and the grin of arousal turned dark.

"You're jealous," he purred, head tilting to one side and smirk twisting cruelly. "And right now you're thinking about me fucking Reno and hating that you can't just kill him because we're too understaffed."

"Fuck you," Tseng hissed under his breath, turning and leaving the viewing area to walk back into the office. They still had a lot to do and now he was in no mood to linger... although the download of the computer files was still only 12% completed. _Stupid second rate systems._

"I'd rather fuck you, to be honest," Vincent suddenly whispered in one ear, too close. Tseng tried to turn but was suddenly pushed forward and over the desk, surprised and unprepared at the sudden attack as his hands searched for purchase only to slip on the loose papers spread over the desk.

"Get off me! I'm not here for your convenience," Tseng hissed, grabbing his gun from it's holster only to have his arm grabbed and twisted up behind his back, the weapon taken. "Valentine," he growled, temper well and truly lost.

"Hush now," Vincent crooned, leaning over him with one arm still holding Tseng's twisted one between their bodies. "And seriously, you're never convenient. Difficult, prickly, snarky, deadly... a constant battle that I can never quite win. All of the above does make you the sexiest man I've ever met though, and perfect for me."

"You need therapy," Tseng retorted, trying to wriggle to get a better stance but finding his movements only pushed his partner's erection harder into his ass. His free arm was holding him up and if he removed it from the table, he would end up face first on the desk with his ass in the air... a position even worse than the present one. "Get the fuck off me now, Valentine."

"Get you off? With pleasure," Vincent replied, one hand snaking under Tseng and cupping his cock through his pants roughly. The squeeze was too hard and made Tseng's reply die in his throat unspoken as he winced, stilling in place. Valentine kept squeezing then releasing, repeating the action as his lips started sucking up a mark on the side of Tseng's neck, and the older man cursed, his own body responding instantly to the rough handling.

"I hate you," Tseng muttered, head bowing and forehead coming to rest on the surface of the desk. "Despise you... detest you... abhor you."

"Alright, Mr Dictionary," Vincent chuckled, finally releasing Tseng's twisted arm so he could grab onto the older man's hip and thrust against his ass with that twist of his hips that always turned Tseng to mush. "I've been a bad boy and had impure thoughts about another Turk. Let me make it up to you, hmm?"

"Kiss my ass, bastard," Tseng retorted breathlessly, resting both his elbows on the table and glaring at the far wall. He couldn't say he didn't want this, but considering Vincent had just admitted to wanting to fuck Reno, there was no way he was going to be an active participant. He felt his pants being undone and then pulled down to his ankles, and simply stood still as Vincent worked off his shoes and removed the pants completely. The kisses to his ass only made him roll his eyes at the continued disregard of his insults.

Tseng's annoyance quickly skipped to panic a moment later, as he felt his ass cheeks being spread apart, his body tensing at the thought of being taken unprepared. The gentle lick was completely unexpected, and Tseng failed to hold back a soft whimper of surprise as Vincent's tongue started flicking over his entrance, as teasing and taunting as the young man was himself.

"Vincent," Tseng moaned, elbows buckling as his face ended up pressed to the desk anyway, ass in the air as the younger man's tongue wriggled its way inside of him. Tseng lifted one knee up onto the edge of the desk to spread himself wider, needing more and too turned on to even consider trying to appear unaffected. "Goddess, don't stop."

Suddenly Vincent's hand returned to Tseng's cock, stroking firmly as that tongue kept wriggling maddeningly, and Tseng found himself wriggling back, trying to get it deeper. Frustrated at his lack of mobility, he lifted his other knee onto the desk too, spreading himself over the surface as he rocked back and fourth, moaning shamefully as he forgot where he was and lost himself in the moment.

He had no idea how much time had passed when Vincent's tongue suddenly stopped, but it was too soon. Tseng whimpered shamefully, pushing into the hand still stroking him and trying to speed it up as two lubed fingers pushed inside and began spreading him.

"More... please more," Tseng panted desperately, papers ripping under his wriggling body. A third finger was his reward, but he still couldn't stop begging, the words losing their meaning to him as he mumbled them over and over.

"So fucking beautiful like this," he heard Vincent whisper through his lust, his lover's voice laced with so much want that Tseng reached the limit of what he could take instantly.

"Vincent, fuck me," Tseng ordered, not caring how needy he sounded as he pushed back on the fingers fucking him. The slow strokes to his cock were keeping him at a level of arousal he didn't want, too exposed and needy with no relief in sight. "Now!" he added demandingly, face flushed with both arousal and embarrassment.

The sudden slap to his ass was unexpected, and it startled a little sense back into Tseng as he tried to sit up and turn to glare at his younger lover, only to find one of his hands was trapped. Looking over, he discovered it was cuffed to the desk draw, leaving him stuck lying over the desk awkwardly with his ass in the air, completely at Vincent's mercy. Before he could complain though, something began pushing inside of him, something that definitely wasn't Vincent's cock. It was cold and hard and... 

"Oh... oh fuck!" Tseng hissed, hands gripping the edge of the desk as he tried not to come at the realization of what 'it' was.

"Don't move now, Tseng. Wouldn't want it to go off accidentally, would we?" Vincent teased in a voice that was pure evil, twisting the gun so it burned and stretched as it slipped in deeper. Tseng couldn't stop himself from groaning, his legs trembling as he tried to keep still, the fear that the gun could fire only adding to his arousal and driving it to maddening levels that left him scrambling internally for his self control.

There was a click and Tseng immediately thought it was the safety being released, the wave of adrenaline pushing him to climax instantly... only to find his release blocked by Vincent's fingers around the base of his cock. Tseng moaned shamelessly, trying to fight in a breath at the overwhelming sensations assaulting him, only to find when he finally regained a measure of control, the gun started moving.

For a time, everything was just a blur, too much for Tseng to process as his partner continued to fuck him with his gun, murmuring filth in his ear in a constant stream that left him a boneless mess of nothing but want. When the gun finally pulled out of him, Tseng was so desperate to be filled again that he didn't hesitate to shamelessly beg for Vincent's cock, his partner complying and filling him with warmth that drove away the previous cold steal sensation into nothing but a memory.

"Nothing can ever compare to you. Everything else fades into meaningless static when you walk into the room," Vincent whispered in his ear, and Tseng gasped as his heart clenched, the words fucked into him hard as they both neared the end in perfect harmony of movement. This time, there was no denial as Tseng peaked, his orgasm clenching through every muscle of his body as Vincent fucked him into the surface of the desk and filled him with his own completion.

For a time, Tseng just lay there, soiled and boneless on the desk with his eyes closed. Even when Vincent lifted himself up and undid the cuff on his wrist, Tseng just couldn't find it in himself to move.

"Hey, you alright there?" Vincent asked huskily, and when Tseng felt a light kiss to his cheek, he couldn't help but grin.

"Yes," he managed, not wanting to worry his partner as he was rather sated and happy. "Just... give me a minute."

Vincent chuckled and moved away, only to return with something wet and soft as he cleaned Tseng up gently and silently. Tseng couldn't help but tremble and move into the touches though, his body and mind wanting nothing more than to snuggle up to the younger Turk and go to sleep at present.

It was only the sudden sound of Reno's laughter from downstairs that brought him fully back to the present, his face flushing and comfort disappearing as he realized the door to the room was still wide open.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked, giving him a hand to sit up as Tseng frowned, face flushing with the shame.

"Door's open... and I was loud," Tseng mumbled, looking away from Vincent's concerned gaze. He didn't want to see his expression turn into a smirk, felt too raw to take it right now. Unfortunately, he could still hear the grin in the other man's response.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. They already know about us," Vincent replied, too much amusement and pride in his words. Tseng scowled, hating this feeling, the dependency he'd developed for somebody so... well, like a Turk.

"You weren't the one making so much noise," Tseng muttered, annoyance rising quickly as he snatched his pants from Vincent's outstretched hands, yanking them on moodily. "You did this on purpose, didn't you? Some kind of pissing contest between you and Reno again, no doubt. Maybe the two of you should just fuck and put the rest of us out of our misery."

As Tseng straightened, hands tucking in his shirt, he found Vincent standing before him, all amusement gone from the youth's expression. Face to face, Vincent looked hurt and Tseng's frown only deepened. Why was _he_ hurt when this was just another of his stupid posturings with no regard for Tseng's self respect or privacy?

"Do you really believe I was thinking of anything other than you from the moment my hands touched you? Do you honestly not realize how the rest of the world disappears for me?" Vincent asked, expression far too serious. "I don't want Reno. He's attractive, but he's a brat. I'd never risk losing you like that. Do you really believe I would?"

Tseng didn't answer, but he couldn't hold the younger man's gaze. He was relieved to hear the words, but that only left him with nowhere to go with all the anger, self doubt and shame still twisting in his stomach.

"Seriously, giving you up for Reno would be like swapping a Mercedes for a trail bike. The bike might be fun to ride and dirty as hell, but sooner or later it's going to rain and then... well, you just end up wet and covered in mud. A Mercedes, now that's perfection. You can get it as dirty as you like and it all just washes off easy, back to that beautiful classy appearance in a heart beat. That's a keeper in anyone's....," Vincent's ramble stopped short when the young Turk noticed the expression on Tseng's face.

"So, I'm a possession now, a luxury car that's a shelter from the rain? Comfortable and for show... no fun to ride at all, hm?" Tseng drawled, enjoying the look of panic creeping over Vincent's face. "You really don't know when to stop talking, Vincent." Tseng honestly found the analogy rather amusing, but he felt the need to make his partner suffer presently.

"Old habits die hard?" Vincent mumbled, face blushing red. "Your fault. You make me nervous when you give me the silent treatment and I ramble. You know how I feel about you, and this constant self doubt is just... it's stupid, Tseng. Nobody else even comes close to you. I don't understand how you can possibly doubt your superiority over Reno in my heart."

Tseng exhaled, gazing at Vincent and watching him fidget as the anger seeped out of him in the face of such adorable vulnerability. Only he ever got to see Vincent like this, everyone else only ever witnessing the stone wall of confidence Valentine projected to the world. Most feared him, some desired him too, but Tseng was the only one who ever got to glimpse the real human underneath the mask and when all was said and done, that truth remained.

"Get me my shoes," Tseng finally muttered, sitting back on the edge of the desk and glancing at the computer terminal on the other table as it finally beeped to indicate it had finished. Vincent did so without comment, even kneeling down and putting the footwear back on Tseng for him. It was hard to stay mad with somebody kneeling at your feet so subserviently... especially when it was somebody who could kill you in under five seconds, but chose to love and adore you instead.

Maybe a little humiliation wasn't so bad, considering what he got in return.

"Come here," Tseng murmured, gesturing for the younger man to stand before pulling him into an embrace, smiling as Vincent hugged him tightly and breathed out in apparent relief. "Next time close the door," Tseng mumbled into his chest, getting a chuckle from his lover at his words.

"Definitely, and I am sorry. I just didn't think considering how hot you looked with the gun in your...."

"Enough!" Tseng interrupted, face blushing again as he punched the young man lightly in the ribs, making Vincent take a step back. The bastard was grinning though, making Tseng doubt that was an accidental rant in the slightest. "Don't tease me."

"Yes, Sir!" Vincent replied, giving a stupid salute that only made Tseng's glare return.

"Bastard. Give me my gun back," Tseng demanded, standing up and retrieving the downloaded information, slipping the drive into his pocket before turning his gaze on Vincent... who was fidgeting again. "Where's my gun?"

"Well... um... here, have mine," Vincent insisted, pulling his own out of its holster and holding it out to Tseng. The older man frowned, looking at Vincent's gun... Vincent's very clean gun.

"You used _my_ gun?" he demanded, eyes thinning as he stared at his subordinate, who was now slowly backing towards the door. "My custom made, worth ten times more than your piece of crap, gun?"

"I'll clean it up as good as new, I swear. Besides, once you see how good it looked in you, you'll understand. Mine's barrel is too wide anyway and... and...," Vincent stumbled into silence, staring wide eyed at Tseng.

" _Once I see how good it looked in me?_ " Tseng hissed, only just managing to contain his rage at the only conclusion he drew from that sentence.

"I only took one picture, I swear," Vincent replied quickly.

The noise Tseng made at the revelation was best described as a growl, but he only managed two steps forward before Vincent was gone, turning tail and running off downstairs where Tseng wasn't yet ready to follow.

"Fucking fuckity fuck," Tseng hissed, walking over to give the corpse in the corner of the room a few choice kicks. It was a little unfulfilling considering the guy was dead, but it still helped enough for him to pull himself back together, especially if he imagined it was Vincent lying there. Okay, so honestly maybe that didn't help but there must be something that would.

Tseng suddenly smiled coldly. The bastard was going to pay for this... and Tseng knew the perfect way to achieve perfect payback. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he typed in a number and held it to his ear, waiting for an answer.

"Good evening, Vice President. I'm sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, but I have a favor to ask you. Would it be possible to borrow your shotgun overnight? I have a special mission, and there's no other weapon that can fulfill the parameters so perfectly..."

***.***


End file.
